1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitch apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new trailer hitch apparatus for hitching a trailer to a vehicle so that the trailer is in a level state when hitched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitch apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitch apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trailer hitch apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,549; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,426; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,189; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,627.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer hitch apparatus. The inventive device includes a vertical member coupled to a horizontal member. A securing arm member and a hitching cap member are coupled to the horizontal member. A U-shaped securing bolt is coupled to the securing arm member for permitting the attachment of the hitching shaft of a trailer to the securing arm member. Coupled to the vertical member is a mounting member with a trailer mounting portion designed for mounting a hitch ball thereto.
In these respects, the trailer hitch apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hitching a trailer to a vehicle so that the trailer is in a level state when hitched.